


Immortal

by elistaire



Series: Highlander50 Prompt Response [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan's immortality and Tessa's are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Highlander50 prompt challenge. Prompt: Immortal

Duncan thought he understood it all. He looked at her and saw her getting older, going grey. Of course, she knew he loved her with all his fiber and being, but that didn't mean he wasn't biased. He was Immortal and only saw immortality in that one way. Living forever. Never dying. As a person that was flesh and blood and bone.

Tessa turned off the blow torch and pushed the protective facemask up, breathing in the cool air. It was almost done and ready for exhibition. In a different way, her artwork made her just as immortal as he.


End file.
